<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fears by fltsnoutboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464033">Fears</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fltsnoutboy/pseuds/fltsnoutboy'>fltsnoutboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boggart, F/M, Oneshot, the words are harsh??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fltsnoutboy/pseuds/fltsnoutboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy was afraid of one thing? One person? No one knows until it emerges out of the cabinet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh! Mr. Malfoy, come forward please." Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, a former Auror named Gibbons said. Draco lazily walked in front of the class. He and everyone in the room watched carefully as the cabinet where the boggart was slowly opened. A foot first came out followed by the figure of someone everybody but Draco did not expect. He knew what his fear exactly was  The eyes of his classmates and professor went back and forth  to Draco's boggart who resembles Hermione Granger and the real Hermione Granger herself who looked so shocked. Their eyes rest fully  at the Boggart Hermione when they heard her gasped like Draco said something they didn't heard. </p>
<p>Boggart Hermione started to laugh. All of them wondered the reason for. And then she spoke.</p>
<p>"You? Draco Malfoy? The Draco Bow-to-Me-I-Am-Your-Superior Malfoy? Confessed to me? A Mudblood? To me, Hermione Granger? Ha! You must be out of your mind. You must be kidding me. To what? Play with my feelings?"</p>
<p>She paused as if Draco said something but he didn't even move.</p>
<p>She laughed again and glared at him. "Do you think you can have your way on me with just using your charm? Your money? No. Do you assume like I am just like your whores? No. I am not, Malfoy."</p>
<p>She paused again and pushed Draco so hard he fell on his butt. All of the people surrounding him notice that he wasn't doing anything. He just let the Boggart Hermione to talk to him. Harry and Ron looked at the real Hermione with identical confusion drawn to their faces. The real Hermione shrugged, she doesn't know that he was scared of her, or rather what the Boggart her says to him.</p>
<p>"You LOVE me?" She looked down at him who was slumped on the floor. He was just looking down. </p>
<p>"Do you think I'll reciprocate your feelings, assuming that it was real? Oh! So you're telling me it was real, well this what will I tell IS real." The Boggart Hermione once again glared at Draco. "I will never love you, Malfoy." She said slowly and coldly. She chuckled. "Who will ever love you, anyway? Definitely NOT me. I can still hear you telling all those foul words you said directly to my face then now you're claiming that you love me? Bullshit!" She shouted. "Who will love you, Malfoy? Not me, nor anyone. You are a scum! A pathetic excuse for a wizard! You always think you're superior even though you're not, you always bribed your way into life and receive all those luxuries even you don't deserve it, and you use people. Not only use, YOU KILLED PEOPLE! Innocent people, innocent Muggles and Muggleborns. The likes of me. And you are thinking that I can let you get away with it? Fell in love with you like you want me to? NEVER!"</p>
<p>The real Hermione noticed some discolouration in the floor of their classroom. Her eyes widened as realisation got her. He was crying because of the Boggart version of her rejecting him.</p>
<p>"You can give me anything, you can offer yourself, your time, your everything to me, you can beg, you can cry blood, but whatever you do, you can't make me love you, Malfoy. Because I. Hate. You."</p>
<p>While the others got their attention glued to the Boggart her, her was on Malfoy who flinched at the word 'hate'. He grabbed his bag, stood up and ran out of the room as fast as he can while the Boggart Hermione kept saying how 'she' hate him.</p>
<p>Professor Gibbons put the Boggart back to the cabinet and looked around to see everyone shocked. It was a news to them all. His gaze went to the real Hermione who looked so confused and torn.</p>
<p>"Ms. Granger." He called not her attention but also everyone who snapped out of their shock. "Will you follow Mr. Ma—" He didn't get to finish his statement as Hermione bolted out of the door to follow Draco. She knew where exactly he will go and went there. She was right, he was there crying his heart out thinking no one will ever be there except for the resident ghost in there. She saw Moaning Myrtle consoling him, she noticed her and went back to her stall to give them their privacy.</p>
<p>"Draco." She called out softly and he flinched like it pained him to hear her saying his name. </p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" He asked but she never answered, instead she hugged him.</p>
<p>"You know it's not real right? I lov—"</p>
<p>"You do?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>It was a shocking scene to everyone back there because Draco Malfoy was always happy, he was always showing how he love Hermione and looked so confident on their relationship. This was supposed to be expected to be the fear of someone who's in a relationship but it was a shocker how hard and rude the Hermione he feared was. Even her friends can't believe that, they knew how bad a rude Hermione was but she was always speaking with consideration. They thought something triggered him to have thoughts like that about her. </p>
<p>"You don't hate me? Like what the Boggart you said? Even I did horrible things? Even if I tortured Muggleborns? Taunted you until you cry? Watched my Au—"</p>
<p>"We talked about this aren't we?" She asked and he nodded. "I forgave you, even my friends did. All of us. And I love you. Don't believe what the Boggart me said. I don't hate you, maybe in the past bu—</p>
<p>"You did hate me, nothing's cha—"</p>
<p>"But! Until you explained everything. Don't believe her, I lo—"</p>
<p>His kiss shut her up. He don't trust himself but he trusts her and he believe her. Why will he doubt the woman he loved for so long? The woman who was the first to accept him as he tried to redeem himself, the woman who brought back his confidence. She was his happiness then and even now. He was just afraid that he will lose her but as long as she was here beside him, he will do nothing but to cherish every moment he got to spend with her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>